1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device and, for more particularly, to an electronic device including a protective cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices include protective covers to protect at least partial regions of the electronic device. Such protective covers may be detachable from the electronic devices, and protect at least partial regions among front surfaces and/or rear surfaces of the electronic devices. Because electronic devices are frequently carried, electronic devices suffer impacts, such as drops, and often suffer damage to the outer surfaces, such as scratches. Therefore, it is advantageous that electronic devices are protected by the protective covers.
Particularly, when not being used, electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs) can be protected by the aforementioned protective covers, since these types of electronic devices arrange displays (e.g., touch screen devices) on front surfaces thereof. Protective covers on such devices can function as accessories, since they are often constructed in various colors, material, textures, and designs. Further, the protective covers are often capable of serving the additional role of holding the electronic devices at various angles, thereby increasing a scope of utilization.
To be effective, the protective cover and the electronic device should be firmly fixed to each other. Therefore, the protective cover and the electronic device should not be released arbitrarily during carrying, and should smoothly perform an attachment/detachment operation intended by a user.
Generally, an electronic device can be fixed to a protective cover in such a manner that the electronic device is fitted and locked to a locking fragment extending upward from an edge (e.g., four corners) of the protective cover. However, because a separate locking fragment is configured to be exposed to the external surface of the protective cover, appearance may be compromised. Additionally, frequent fitting operations of the electronic device leads to damage of the locking fragment of the protective cover and results in a failure of the use of the protective cover.